Seasons with you
by 11rooms
Summary: The Apotoxin was an incomplete drug that was experimented based on the Pandora existence. When Apotoxin and Pandora were entangled in one huge mess, what would've happened with Shinichi? The story started when Shinichi Kūdo was a child and he met one Kuroba Kaito. Kaito X Shinichi.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi! Thank you for clicking this story. I hope you find this story enjoyable!  
This is my first proper fanfiction. English is not my main language and also I'm working alone with no beta reader, so please be kind and gentle. Read & reviews are greatly appreciated! ^^

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline. Characters are belong to Aoyama Gosho. Even the cover image is not mine.  
I tried to do research in my writings, but it is a pure fiction and nothing more. I'm sorry if some of them are a little out of character, but I'm trying my best to make it as interesting as possible.

Published Date: 27/03/2019

X X X

**First Summer in Kūdo Mansion.**

"Noooooooo, Okaa-sann! I dun wanna go there!" a six years old boy, with a slightly messy hair, whined to his mom and dad.

"Well, Kai-chan, it's Summer holiday and you definitely would like to play with their kid rather than be alone in the house, wouldn't you?" A young mother with a short brown reddish haired, Kuroba Chikage, answered her only child.

"Otou-sann pretty pweaseee! Just let me stay at home! I won't try to burn the house down like the last time..." Kaito turned to his daddy with teary eyes. Toichi just laughed and stroked his child hair, making his messy hair messier if it even possible, "You would love their child, Kai. Trust me on this."

"But, but, but! You said he's a detective-wanna-be..." Kaito definitely preferred to stay alone at the house rather than be with a detective child! Every magic tricks wouldn't amuse a detective. His childhood's friend, Hakuba Saguru, had been a concrete proof. The kid was too stuffy and always wanted critics Kaito in every possible way! He never even tried to enjoy his magic, and always tried to figure out Kaito's magic trick. Well, Kaito wasn't not nearly as good as his father, but but but still, for a seven years old, Kaito was awesome for his magic trick.

"Oh Kai-chan, no more buts, okay? Mommy and daddy will come back before you know it." Chikage hugged her son. Kaito pouted, and whined. But he knew, no matter what he said, his mother and father will still be leaving him to play with this-shin-whatever kid. "Hmph."

Arriving at the Kudō mansion, Kaito awed at the grandness of the mansion. His mother and father only chuckled at their only son, and held Kaito's hands to the Kudō mansion front gate. Not a minute later, a young woman, with a long blonde curly hair opened the gate, and hugged Chikage, "Chi-chaannn! Oh how I miss you! How many years has it passed since the last time we met?"

"I miss you more, Yuki-channn! It has been too long! I believed the last time we met is when your Shin-chan born," Letting go of the hugs, the two mommies laughed and chitchatted for a good few minutes, until someone appeared from the inside of Kudō mansion, and cleared his throat, startling the two mommies. "Yukiko, when will you let our guests in?," Kudō Yūsaku, a renowned mystery writer from across the world, said to his wife, Kudō Yukiko. "I should have known better than letting you opens the door for the guests, shouldn't I?," Yūsaku said and chuckled. Yukiko sticked her tongue out and pouted.

"Long time no see, Toichi-Nii," the two males of the crowd shook hands, and smiled to each other, "Long time, indeed, Yūsaku-Otoūto."

"Now, now, who's we have here? Kaito-kun, I supposed?," Yūsaku bent a little to reach the boy and fondled his messy hair. Still sullen and whined, Kaito only pouted to the older man. "Kai, don't be a meanie to oji-san, what did I say about manner?" Toichi said to his pouting son.

In the meantime, "Shinichi, come out from the back of my legs, and meet Kaito-kun." Yūsaku said to his little son, who's currently hiding behind his long leg, and grabbing the hem of his father's pants while taking a peek of his supposedly-new-friend. Shinichi shook his head, shy of the new strangers.

Kaito took a good look at the shy kid and his mood suddenly brightens up, he's so cute... and sweet... Kaito immediately ran up to the other kid. "Hi! My name is Kuroba Kaito, a magician extraordinaire at your service!" He said loudly and with a small white pink poof, a blue rose appeared in front of Shinichi.

_Your blue eyes scream mystery. The unattainable depth of the cerulean ocean is what your eyes tell me. You are extraordinarily wonderful._

Blinking his beautiful cerulean eyes, Shinichi slowly came out from behind his father's leg, with curiosity he said, "Blue rose? How did you get that? I don't think there's any blue rose growing. Or is it artificial?"

_Art-ch-i-fi-ci-what...? Geez, he sure does know difficult words_. Mentally facepalmed. Shinichi's words deflated most of the Kaito's hyped mood. _Of course, he had to question its existence. Being a detective and all. Stupid Hakuba! I don't want to remember you!_ Great, now his mood is ruined...

"B-but... This is the first time I've seen such a beautiful blue rose... T-thank you," Shinichi stuttered and took the blue rose from Kaito's hand placing it in front of his chest like it was a precious piece of art. Kaito's eyes immediately lit up, and grinned widely to Shinichi, "No need to thank me!" _Nope, he's definitely different._

The adults smiled at the cute interaction of the two children. Looking at his watch, Toichi then said, "Oh, It's already time for us to go. Kaito, behave and try to not bother Yūsaku-nii and Yukiko-san, okay? Otou-san and Okaa-san will only go for two weeks," Toichi said to his now smiling son.

"I'm oh-so gonna miss you, my Kai-channnnnnnnn!" Chikage hugged his son tightly. "Gah! K-k-kaa-sann— can't b-bre-ath," Kaito flailed at his mother's bone crushing hug. Chikage laughed and let go of her son, "be a good kid and play with Shin-chan!" Grinning widely, Kaito excited to play with his new friend, "Of course, kaa-san! Have a nice holiday with Otou-san!"

X X X

Not even an hour later...

"Shin-chan! Shin-chan! Let's go play hide-and-seek outside! I'm bored..." the hyper Kaito whined to Shinichi, who was reading a series of Sherlock Holmes book peacefully.

"But Kai-chan, I dun wanna go outside..." Shinichi replied while still reading his book.

"But you're already here like... for an hour with no body movement! Only read these difficult book!" Kaito countered while poking Shinichi's side.

"A-a-aa! Kai-chaa-nn! It tickles! S-stop!" Shinichi was a ticklish type of kid.

Grinning naughtily, Kaito took the 'difficult book' from Shinichi's smaller hands, and threw it somewhere else. He heard protests of 'Hey!' comes from Shinichi's mouth before pinning Shinichi down before him, straddling and started to tickle Shinichi's side, "Awww, Shin-chan is ticklish! Come on, Shin-chan! Let's go outside and play in the park!"

"Kai-chaan! M-my b-ook! I-I don't want t-to go o-outside! S-stop that Kai-chann!" Shinichi's laughter sounded like a beautiful melody to Kaito's ear, and Kaito definitely loved Shinichi's laughter more than Shinichi's serious face.

"Pretty pleaseeeeeeeee, Shin-channn!" Kaito said pleadingly and put both of his hands in front of his face.

Out of his breath, Shinichi's sighs, "F-fine... Just this time..."

"Yeay! Let's go then, Shin-chan!" Kaito jumped happily and started to drag Shin-chan out of the Kūdo mansion.

X X X

"Kai-chan! Where are you? I'm already tired!" Shinichi shouted loudly. Looking back, he saw the sun already set and the sky was slowly turning dark.

Kaito and Shinichi were playing hide-and-seek at Beika park in which Shinichi was chosen to be _it_ for no apparent reason. Kaito and reasons were definitely not a good buddies.

"Kai-chann! Kai-chan! I give up! Please come out?" Shinichi said pleadingly while walking around the park.

_Rustling rustling rustling_

Turning his head, Shinichi thought it was Kaito finally came out from his hiding spot, "Kai-cha—"

"Look, who do we have here?"

"The pretty and smart, Shinichi Kūdo!"

"You forget the 'freak' part!"

Laughing hardly, the three big bullies towered Shinichi's small body. Shinichi's eyes widened at the three ten years old boys with a big build standing in front of him. Behind the three big bullies, there was a boy with freckles spreaded on his face. He stood behind them in fear of getting bullies, he stayed silent. That was the best course of action, to be the bullies' servant, to be treated as lackey. Afterall, anything was better than being the target of their bullying.

Stepping back, Shinichi's small body started to shake slightly from his fear, "W-what do y-you guys want?"

"What, indeed," Smirking evilly, the biggest boy of the three said, "Oh, no need to be afraid of us," Grabbing Shinichi's shoulder firmly, preventing him from stepping backwards putting more distance between them, "Right?" A chorus of evil right was heard from the rest of the bullies.

"Oh I know! Let's play together, freak!"

"Yeah! Great idea! Our special hide and seek, isn't it?"

"Okay! Now, I'll be _it_ and you guys hide!"

They talked between themselves and decided to play hide and seek. "Come on, freak! We'll show you the greatest place to hide!" The biggest bully and the other bully dragged Shinichi forcefully. Laughing maniacally, they started to walk towards the nearest public restroom. Still trying to resist, Shinichi pulls up his hands, "N-no! Let me go!"

"Shut it!" he said while grabbing the collar of Shinichi's shirt. Grabbing the big bully's hands with his two smaller hands, "N-n-no! Please... Don't..." Shinichi's voice shaking and his eyes started to glass with tears. He purred in mocking voice, "oh don't cry~ you must be so happy that we want to play with you!" The smaller freckled boy followed them carefully tip-toeing, scared to be noticed.

After a good ten minutes walk from Beika Park, they arrived at the public restroom with a small janitor closet on the right side of the restroom. The janitor closet size was only for one grown adult space. The door had only three stripes of holes that allowed for ventilation.

The smaller boy that had been following them noticed the janitor closet, being in there first-hand experience for hours. He knew the terror of being locked up inside a dark place. He immediately ran from there, looking for a boy with messy hair that he vaguely remembered came together with Shinichi to the park.

"Oh! Look, freak! I've found the best hiding place! Are you happy, freak?" the bully threw Shinichi's small body off. Shinichi's body full of dirt, and his knees scraped when he was thrown off. Laughing loudly, he said, "the genius Shinichi Kudō must be able to go pick the lock and go outside, right? Oh, it must be nice to be a genius, freak!"

Snickering, the other answered, "I bet you're tearing up coz you're too happy, right?"

Again with the laughter, then they just shove Shinichi's body into the janitor closet. "N-no!" Shinichi cried and shouted.

"Shut up! You should be thank us for giving you the most suitable place to hide until, I don't know, maybe until somebody finds you?" One of them closed the closet door and locks it up. "N-no! Please! Don't lock me here! P-please open the door! I'm sorry! Don't leave me here alone! I'm sorry! Please!"

"Have a good day in the closet."

Then the bullies locked him there and left him alone. And Shinichi's pleading cries reached their deaf ears.

"Please! Open the door! Don't leave me here!"

"Please! Someone.. Anyone!"

"Please.. Don't leave me here alone..."

"Please... Let me out... I'm scared.."

Crying and sobbing loudly, Shinichi's voice grew weaker and weaker. The lack of oxygen started to get him good. His conscience started to fade out, even though he had just been locked for half an hour.

_Okaa-chan, Otou-chan... Kai-chan.._.

X X X

_Yawning._

"Hoamm," Kaito just starting to wake up from his slumber. "Whoaaa! I fell asleep in the middle of hide-and-seek with Shin-chan!," Kaito hide in the top of the tree, waiting for Shinichi to find him. Apparently, Kaito was too good in hiding... Kaito have been waiting in his hiding spot for a... a friggin' four hours since they started the game!

_Where is Shin-chan? Did he still searching for me?_

Jumping down from the top of the tree, Kaito started to take a stroll on the park, looking for the cute little Shin-chan.

After a good five round of searching the Beika park, Kaito started to think that maybe Shinichi had gone home first without him. The sky was already dark, and he didn't want to worry the Kūdo couple by coming home late in the first day of his stay. Shrugging, Kaito started to make his way to Kūdo mansion.

"Tadaimaa, Oba-san, Oji-san! Is Shin-chan home?," Kaito put out his shoes and walked straight to the living room.

"Okaerii, Kai-chan! Shin-chan? I thought you played together with him?," Yukiko answered while making tea.

"Wait– then he hasn't home yet?!" Kaito felt a bad feeling in his stomach when Yukiko shook her head. "Let me search for him again! Yukiko-basan, dun worry, I'll bring Shin-chan home!" Kaito rushed to the front door before Yukiko even answered.

"Shin-chan! Shin-chann! Where are you?" Kaito once again found himself in the Beika park. The park was deserted and quite as the full moon above had already surfaced from its slumber.

"Shin-chan! Answer me! Shin-chan!" Kaito runs around the park for nth times. Slumping on the bench, Kaito wipes his sweat, and a worried frown shown clearly on his face. _Shin-chan, where are you? _

"E..ex..cuse me..?"

Kaito turned his head so fast, thinking it was Shinichi. Looking disappointed, he said, "What?"

The boy, named Mitsuhiko, nervously said, "A-are you the one with Shinichi-kun that comes to the park this evening?"

"Yes yes, oh yes it's me! Do you know where is he?" Kaito's eyes glimmed with hope of finding Shinichi.

"W-well.. He.. he was dragged by t-the bullies.. I tr-tried to find you for two hours.."

"He what?!"

The next moment, they heard a laughter. Who's there? Turning his head to the source of the voices, they seem didn't notice Kaito's presence.

"I-i-it's th-em! They are th-the one dragging Shinichi-kun." Mitsuhiko gulped and stepped backward in reflex. Hearing that, Kaito felt enraged and he walked towards the three bullies.

"Do you think he's still there? It has been already two hours since we've locked him there."

"Of course, how could he comes out from the janitor closet?"

"Right, he definitely still crying inside the janitor closet."

"That freak detective geek deserves that! Who does he think he is? The oh-so smart and genius Shinichi Kudō?"

Kaito felt all his blood boiling. Clenching his fist, his hands shook of his anger. Kaito is not afraid of the bigger children! He refuses to lose from a coward like them! Kaito walks approaching them.

_Poof! _

He glued their feet to the ground with his especially strong glue made by himself. Truthfully, he had prepared the strong glue to glue his mommy and daddy, so they wouldn't leave Kaito alone and put him in who-knows house for days!

Surprise by the sudden action, they turns their body to meet the seven years old boy glaring furiously at them.

"What the–"

"What is this thing! I can't move my feet!"

"Who are you! What did you do?"

Feels his anger grows more, Kaito shouted, "What. have. you. done. to. Shinichi."

"It's glued! Oi, weird kid! What are you doing!"

"Let us go, or else!"

Snickering dangerously full of anger, Kaito replies, "Or else what? Answer my question. Where. Is. Shinichi."

"Oh that freak?"

"Who cares about him?" They laughed again. Hard. Laughing likes it was the funniest thing in the world. "Oh come on. You're definitely agree with us, aren't you? He's a total freak! Always says unknown words, only stays at home, doesn't go outside and play, he isn't normal!"

"Yeah! And he acts so knowingly like he's the mightiest of all. Trying to proof that he's a genius and all, I suppose. Arrogant kid."

Clenching his fists, Kaito likes he want to punch them. But his father always taught him to never use violence if there was any other way. Unclenching his fist and suppressing his anger, he asked them with his voice surprisingly dropped several octaves lower, "Did I ask your opinion? No."

_Poof_.

They were now coated by liquids that smelled funny in which Kaito initially mixed to pull a prank for his new friend, if the new friend in question was boring and stuffy as hell. Well, that was change the moment Kaito laid his eyes on the sweet boy, Shinichi.

"Answer me!"

Gulping at the kid's treat, they started to shudder and answer, "W-we lock him–"

Kaito growled and glared, "WHERE?!"

"i-i-in-side the janitor closet.. A-at the nearby public r-r-re-restroom."

Hearing their answer, Kaito immediately ran leaving the stupid bullies with their feet glued to the ground, searching frantically for the nearest public restroom.

_It has been.. what... two hours? Shin-chan, I'm going there now!_

X X X

In a hurry, Kaito finally found the stupid public restroom. He bent and put his hand on the top of his knees, while panting hard. A soft voice with small sobbing perked his ear,

"Don't leave me here alone... Please.. I'm scared..."

Turning his head so fast, Kaito's ears searched for the source of the small voice. And he ran toward the stupid janitor closet. "Shin-chan! Shin-chan! Are you there?" Banging the janitor closet, Kaito was relieved to finally find Shinchi.

"Please open the door... I'm sorry... I won't go out anymore... Please, it's scary here..." Shinichi's weak voice clenches Kaito's heart. Regretting why did he fall asleep, why did he think Shinichi has gone home without him, and why did he even force Shinichi to play outside with him in the first place...

"Shin-chan! I'm here! Wait, I'll try to open the door!" Kaito tried to open the door to no avail as it was locked with an old rusty lock. He had tried to pull the lock with all his might, but even though the lock was old and rusty, a six years old kid still couldn't break it. Thinking fast and hard, Kaito then lock around to find a pins under a bench. Kaito started go pick the lock using the pin. Sweating here and there, he thought back to his dad, how he could opened a lock so fast and as easy as breathing. The first time he saw his father picked a lock, it was when his dad had come home late from his magic show, completely forgetting their anniversary. His mom was angry and locked their bedroom letting his father sleep outside on the hard couch. His mom even took the extra measure to lock the refrigerator, making sure his dad wouldn't get any food that night. Kaito accidentally woke up in the middle of the night, because he wanted to go to the toilet. And that was when he saw his dad. Opening a refrigerator with a breeze, taking out a water and some chips and casually entered their bedroom. Blinking his eyes, Kaito rubbed his eyes with his pajamas. Shrugging his shoulder and he go back to sleep.

Oh how he wished to go back to that time and take a very careful look at what his dad done to open the door. He may be a magician that master a few magic tricks that a normal kid wouldn't even know how to. He may be a magician prodigy. But, he's not used to pick a lock. Even a prodigy like him, he's still a six years old kid. Ten minutes has passed, and only Shinichi's shallow breaths, sobbing, and his rambling of "Please, I'm sorry, and I'm scared" fill the silencing eerie air. And Shinichi's continuous rambling worries Kaito. Not even once Shinichi answered Kaito. He only repeated the same sentence again and again like a broken record. Another ten minutes of frustration, Kaito finally succeeded in his attempt of picking the janitor closet door. A breath of relief escapes Kaito's mouth.

_Creak_.

"Shin-chan!" Opening the janitor closet door, Kaito could finally see Shinichi. His blood boils once again seeing Shinichi's ragged body. His knees scraped, his hand has cut here and there. Trembling and shaking, Shinichi curls into a ball trying to push himself further into the closet. "N-n-noo... Please, I'm sorry... Don't hurt me..."

The sight truly broke Kaito's heart. "Shin-cha—" Kaito tried to pull Shinichi out of the closet, when Shinichi jerked up and whispers with a soft voice, "Let me out... Please... I'm scared..."

"Shin-chan... Please, look at me... It's me, Kai-chan," Kaito pleaded and held both of Shinichi's shaking shoulder. With a dull and puffy eyes, Shinichi slowly turned his face to face Kaito's violet indigo eyes.

"... Kai... chan...?"

Kaito's eyes lit up and a wave of relief washed his heart. "Yes, Shin-chan, it's Kai-chan," Kaito smiled and gripped Shinichi's shoulders in a comforting manner to provide assurance. Shinichi replied softly with his puffy eyes, "Kai-chan... won't leave Shin-chan here alone... right?"

"Of course! Kai-chan will never leave Shin-chan alone!" Proudly, Kaito tapped his chest with his fist.

"Promise?" Shinichi pulled out his tiny pinky finger to make a pinky promise.

"Promise." Replying with his pinky finger, Kaito hugged Shinichi's small frame and caressed his back. "I will never leave you alone, Shin-chan. Now, let's go home."

Shinichi gave a small hum and smiled. Not a moment after, he fell asleep in the warmth of Kaito's hug. Kaito then carried the sleeping Shinichi home piggyback style.

.

.

.

And that's how Kaito's first summer holiday spent in Kūdo mansion.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you again for reading until the end!  
Please, wait for the next chapter! I can't write daily, but I'll try to finish as soon as I can! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hi! Thank you for clicking the next chapter of _Seasons with you_! I hope you find this story enjoyable! As usual, I'm working alone with no beta reader, so please be kind and gentle. Read & reviews are greatly appreciated! ^^

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline. Characters are belong to Aoyama Gosho. Even the image is not mine.  
I tried to do research in my writings, but it is a pure fiction and nothing more. I'm sorry if some of them are a little out of character, but I'm trying my best to make it as interesting as possible.

Published Date: 07/04/2019

X X X

**First Winter in Kuroba Residence.**

The Kūdo family was on their way to the Kuroba Residence in Ekoda prefecture.

The three Kūdos walked hand-in-hand with Shinichi in the middle. "Okaa-chan, Otou-chan, will Kai-chan happy seeing me coming to visit him?," Using his baby blue sweater and a dark brown pants with a red scarf around his neck, Little Shinichi looked up to his mom and dad.

"Of course, Shin-chan! Kai-chan will be very happy to see you! Why do you think otherwise?" His mom replied with a smile on her face.

"Well... I did... kind of... I don't know... annoy, bother, being a crybaby? The last time he visited us... He even carried me back home..." Shinichi's voice trailed quieter and became a slight mumbling as his eyes casted downward and dejected shoulders as he sighed.

"Oh Shin-chan, don't think like that, you are not a bother to him even in the slightest bit," His mother's comforting voice assured him to no avail, "How would you know? I'm sure that I'm a bother to him, and he would be much annoyed to see me again, and—" Shinichi's words left unfinished as another voice interrupted them.

"How about you ask about it yourself to me?" Kaito's cheerful voice rang through and lit up the depressing mood around Shinichi. The bright green t-shirt and light brown short pants really depict Kaito's cheerful endeavor. With a yellow jacket to protect him from the cold winter, he smiled towards the three Kūdos.

"K-K-Kai-chan!" Surprised by the sudden source of the voice, Shinichi's stammered cutely and a nice blushing of tint pink spreads on his face.

"Good morning, Yukiko-ba-chan, Yusaku-ji-chan, I've come here to welcome you all! And of course because I can't wait to see Shin-chan!" Kaito ran towards Shinichi, and hugged the small Shinichi. Even though both boys were the same age, Shinichi was a little bit smaller and shorter than Kaito. Shinichi's frame was also a bit more slender due to his reading-only-activity, compared to Kaito's hyper activity, who's couldn't stay still even in an hour.

"Ka-Kai-chan!" Shinichi's blushing became a few shades of red as Kaito's hug became tighther.

"What? I want to punish you for thinking that I would be annoyed by your presence and you are a bothersome to me," Kaito grinned and scooped Shinichi into his arm, carrying him in bridal style.

"Wha-a–! Kai-chan, put me down!" Shinichi flailed into Kaito's chest while blushing a whole new shade of red which put the whole sacks of red tomatoes in shame.

"No chance. Yukiko-ba-san, Yusaku-ji-san, I'm borrowing Shinichi for the rest of winter break! Happy holiday ba-san, ji-san!" Kaito laughed and dashed towards his house while carrying Shinichi. The remaining Kūdos just chuckled and shook their heads, "They're so cute together, aren't they?"

X X X

"Shin-chan! Last week, a family just moved in to the house next to mine. Do you want to visit and say hello to them?," Kaito said nonchalantly while still carrying Shinichi.

"Well, yes I want to. But, not like this! Put me down, Kai-channnn!" Shinichi continued to flail effortlessly.

"Oh, who do we have here?" Shinichi froze when hear a girl's voice coming out from the neighboring house. A six years old girl with a long brown hair comes out.

"Is it the boy from the neighboring –Kuroba Residence–?" Another similar girl with a slightly messy medium length and lighter brown hair came out and stood beside the first girl. Shinichi put his face into Kaito's chest, embarrassed because he has to meet his new friends while being carried bridal style by Kaito. His face was totally red beet and it spread to his ears, which totally beat the reason he hid his face because the girls could totally see how red his face.

"Hello! My name is Kuroba Kaito, a magician extraordinaire! And the one here is Shinichi Kūdo," Kaito snapped his free fingers, and with a white pink poof, a purple orchid and a yellow rose appeared in front of the girls. A slight blush and giggled escape both of the girls as they took the flowers, "Thank you," they answered in chorus.

"My name is Ran. Mouri Ran. Nice to meet you, Kuroba-kun and Kudō-kun." The girl with the longer hair and neater hair answered politely.

"And my name is Nakamori Aoko. Nice to meet ya!" The later girl with messy hair introduced herself energetically.

"K-kai-ch-chan... C-can y-you... pl-please put m-me dow-n...?" Shinichi's voice was so soft and small, and those stuttering definitely didn't help. Kaito could only hear Shinichi's voice because he strained his ear and leaned down closer to Shinichi's mouth. His cheeks were redder than a tomato, and he couldn't face the new friends they had just made because the state he currently in. Finally giving up, Kaito puts Shinichi down and kissed his cheek, "Only if you don't think all those bothersome things again, Shin-chan!"

"K-K-K-Ka-Ka-Kai-channnn!" And again, Shinichi's face turned a whole new level of red, which consists of god-knows how many shades of red. And the girls just laughed at the magician who runs from the chasing detective.

X X X

Later in the night, Kaito begged his mother to allow Shinichi to sleep with him in the same bedroom. However, due to some courtesy, she decided it would be impolite and disallowed Kaito to sleep together with Shinichi, "For the last time, no sweetheart. You do know that your bedroom only have one bed, right? You want Shin-chan to sleep on the futon?" Chiaki put her hands on her waist looking at Kaito.

"Well... My bed is big! And we can share my bed!"

"Oh, Kai-chan, please understand. We don't want to make Shin-chan uncomfortable in his holiday here, do we? We both know back home in his mansion, Shin-chan always sleep in his own bed." Chiaki tried to coax her son to let Shinichi sleep in guest room.

"B-b-but..."

"No buts, Kai-chan." Chiaki said with finality in her tone.

Dejectedly, Kaito sighed. "Yes, kaa-san."

.

.

.

.

Of course not.

Kaito waited patiently in his room until he was sure that his parents were asleep. After all, whose son was he? The great magician of trickster in the whole prefecture. He might or might not, learn the walking-in-silence technique by looking from his father. Though it was not perfect, he made a progress after all, seeing he could sneakily walking to Shinichi's room without being noticed by neither of his parent. Plus, another factor was his huge amount of luck. Luckily for him, it was a quite heavy stormy snow outside with harsh wind blowing strong, so it helped Kaito hide his footsteps.

_Snow's going to pile up real thick tomorrow! I'm going to bring Shin-chan to the park and play snowball war!_

Smiling naughtily, Kaito escaped his room stealthily and tiptoed very quietly to Shinichi's room.

_Creak_

"psst! Shin-chan−"

Kaito tilted his head in confusion. The room was so quiet. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He looked the bed, _Ah.. Shin-chan is already asleep. Shin-chan's sleeping face is so cute! Making me wanna pinch his cheeks_. Chuckling, Kaito climbed the bed and scooted closer to Shinichi. Shinichi unconciously snuggled to Kaito and sighed contently. Kaito surprised, but smiled nonetheless. He grabbed Shinichi's hand and slowly closed his eyes to join Shinichi in dreamland.

X X X

"Shin-chan! Shin-chan!"

"Ummgh..." Shinichi's softly grumbled and turned his body further from Kaito's cheery voices.

"Shin-chan! Wakey, wakey." Kaito started to poke Shinichi's side.

"Umgghh.. Kai-chan.. What time is it..." Without opening his eyes, Shinichi mumbled groggily.

"Shin-chan! We're going to be late!" Kaito tried to pull Shinichi out of the bed.

"Huh? Late?" Shinichi peeked with one of his eye opened ever slightly.

"Yeah! Come on now," Kaito put his thick red hoodie onto Shinichi, which looked a bit too big for Shinichi's petite figure, and a rabbit earmuffler to hide Shinichi's ear from coldness.

Still in daze, Shinichi confused and asked Kaito where are they going.

_Tsk tsk tsk_.

"You will know in a moment!" Kaito winked to Shinichi and held Shichini's smaller hand guiding him out of the house.

.

.

.

The sun was just up and not even two hours has passed since sunrise.

"Wait! Why is it still a bit dark? What time is it, Kai-chan−?" Shinichi's head hit Kaito's back because Kaito sudden stop.

"We are here, Shin-chan!" Kaito spread both of his arms and let Shinichi looked around. They were standing in front of Ekoda park. Shinichi could saw a big snowman as tall as him standing proudly in the middle of the park. Not the usual rounded hairless snowman, this snowman had a messy hair with big grin on its face and a wooden board was hanging around its neck. There was a writting on it, 'Welcome to Ekoda, Shin-chan!'.

Kaito was actually felt so nervous hearing that his Shin-chan would spent his holiday at his place during winter holiday. He worried that Shinichi hated him and wouldn't want to talk to him anymore because what has happened to him last time. It was only happened because Kaito nagged Shinichi to play at the park. Not only that, Kaito even dared to fall asleep during their hide-and-seek, leading to the unfortunate incident.

Despite his parents constant reassurement about how Shinichi was not a child who would resent someone over things like that, Kaito still couldn't help but worried. The nervous wrecked Kaito couldn't sit still, then he decided to pick the Kūdo and walked outside of the house. Just as when he found the three of them, he hid himself on some alley.

_Calm down Kaito!_

While trying to calm his heart, he heard his favorite of the Kūdos talked timidly.

"... will Kai-chan happy seeing me coming to visit him?"

Startled, Kaito tried to strain his ears to hear more.

"Well... I did... kind of... I don't know... annoy, bother, being a crybaby? The last time he visited us... He even carried me back home."

Kaito nearly cried hearing those words. Oh his sweet Shinichi, he didn't even bother the fact that Kaito was the sole reason as to why Shinichi had gone to the park in the first place. Hitting his worry face with his hands, if he wanted to lift the clouds on Shinichi's face, then he couldn't do it if he himself had a gloom on his face.

"How about you ask about it yourself to me?"

.

.

.

Shinichi immediately realized the goofy grin on the Snowman's face was Kaito's, together with the messy shape of head which Shinichi assumed was its hair, then it was a perfect fit.

"Kai-chan−," Turning his head to see Kaito, Shinichi for the first time saw Kaito nervous. His eyes looked down, and his hands behind his back. Fidgeting.

"Shin-chan, I.. I'm sorry for the last time! If only I didn't ask you to go to the park, then you wouldn't have been locked in the janitor closet! And I−"

Kaito's speed talking was stopped abruptly because he felt something -or rather someone- was rushed towards him.

"But it was Kai-chan who saved me, wasn't it? Thank you Kai-chan.."

Hearing his words, Kaito broke in tears because he finally felt a huge dent on his heart was lifted from him. He was feeling burdened by guilt for months. He couldn't forget Shinichi's frail body when he finally found him, he couldn't forget the faces on Kūdo's couple when he saw how worried and sad they were. He hugged Shinichi back tightly and whispered, "Thank you.."

After a good fifteen minutes of drying his dam, Kaito wiped his tears and said to Shinichi, "Say Shin-chan, there is actually another reason as to why I brought you here, at 7 in the morning."

"Ah! You're right! You better be have a reaallyyy good reason for dragging me here and separating me with my dear bed and pillow at the unholy-hour in the morning all the more!"

Kaito laughed at Shinichi's proclaimed 'lovers' and said, "well, last time, we didn't have a time to play at the park.. And since I've figured your preference of crowd, I choose to go here with you in the morning. There is no one here but you and me, do you want to play snowball fight, -or maybe making a snowman, snow angel -or anything.. with me?" His voice getting quieter as nervous came over him once again. Though Shinichi did forgive him, it didn't mean Shinichi would want to play anymore with Kaito. Heck, did Shinichi want to be here with him at all?

Raising his eyebrow, Shinichi noticed that this was Kaito's way of making Shinichi forget those bad memories by replacing them with happy memories instead. He was truly grateful for it. Giggling cutely, he said, "Silly Kai-chan. Of course I want."

.

.

.

And that was how Shinichi spent his winter holiday in Kuroba Residence. And for the first time, Shinichi knew how enjoyful it was to have someone to play with.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you again for reading until the end! Please, wait for the next chapter! I can't write daily, but I'll try to finish as soon as I can! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hi! Here's chapter 3 of Seasons with you. I'm really happy if you stay with me until the end of this story .  
Thank you for those who have left me review(s)!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline. Characters are belong to Aoyama Gosho. Even the image is not mine.  
I tried to do research in my writings, but it is a pure fiction and nothing more. I'm sorry if some of them are a little out of character in the first few chapters, but don't worry, it will fall to right places as it should be as the story progress. ^^

Published Date: 16/04/2019

X X X

**The next summer holiday was plain boring without Shinichi to play with.**

While the last summer Kaito was pretty much begging his parents for days to let him stay at home, this summer was the complete opposite. Kaito was whining with all his might to his parents to take him to the Kūdo mansion in Beika as soon as his school announced its summer break. He couldn't be more disappointed when he learnt that the Kūdos were planning to spend their holiday at Hawaii this summer.

Sighing dejectedly, Kaito had moped around the house for a week when he finally agreed to play with Hakuba Saguru, Nakamori Aoko, and her cousin, Ran, for the time being. They were classmates at school and he saw them every single day at school. So why he has to spend time with them while he could only see Shinichi during his school break? _Oh yeah, Shin-chan gone to Hawaii with ojiisan and obaasan_. Kaito thought to himself while he was walking to the museum. Why the hell did someone even want to go to the museum during their holiday? A screw on their heads must be loosened really big.

"Kaito-kun! Here!"

A shout of his name broke his train of thoughts. He looked ahead and saw Aoko together with Saguru on the side of the road. Kaito waved his hand to indicate he heard her calling his name. He walked towards them and was intended to greet them with a simple _Hi_ before that intention was shattered and thrown nicely to the trashcan the moment Hakuba opened his mouth.

"You should be more aware of time, Kaito. We've promised to meet here at 9.30 sharp, right?"

There you go. Not even a second has passed, and Kaito had gone from trying to be nice for once to _screw you_ Hakuba!

"Oh, I was just so desperately want to avoid seeing your face even for a second."

"You-!"

"Kaito-kun, Saguru-kun, stop fighting! Let's go to the museum now," Aoko shook her head. They just met for not more than ten seconds, and this happens. Aoko could not imagine if both were to put at the same room alone for more than five minutes. "By the way Aoko, where is your cousin? Doesn't she also come with us?," Kaito started a conversation with Aoko to ignore the annoying detective-wanna-be blonde beside her.

"Oh you mean Ran-chan? She's a bit busy at the moment. Her family is planning to move to a larger apartment in Beika."

"She does? So, she also transfers school then?"

"Well, yeah. Kogoro-jisan and Eri-basan have been trying to find a larger and affordable apartment for sometime now. It will be a little lonely though.. I really going to miss her bad." Aoko sighed.

"Nakamori-chan.." Hakuba tried to console her, "We're here to play with you whenever you feel lonely. I'm sure this loud Kaito-kun-" A protest of _Hey_ could be heard in the background, "-would be a good entertainer for you."

"As much as I dislike this noisy blonde, I agree with him." Kaito patted her head and smiled. The downcast look on Aoko's face started to clear up a bit, as the tip of her mouth curved upward. "Thank you Saguru-kun, Kaito-kun. But, I'm more worried about Ran-chan. Even though she looks mature and always smile, she really scared about moving to new place where she doesn't know anyone." Her steps were slowing down as she turned her head up, feeling a bit gloomy once again. Looking at her face, Kaito thought about what to say to cheer her up.

_Beika, huh? That's where Shin-chan lives!_ Kaito's face lit up remembering his favorite Shinichi. "Don't worry! Do you remember Shinichi? The boy I introduced to you last winter break? He lives at Beika! They can play together, I'm sure Ran-chan will not be lonely!" Excitement spread on his face as he talked.

His excitement was so evident that it made Hakuba curiosity rose, "You talked like you already know him your whole life. Didn't you two just meet?"

"What, Hakuba? Don't be salty just because I didn't introduce him to you. But I could say that even though Shin-chan is a detective too, he is the total opposite of you. He's doesn't like to annoy me like you always do every single time without fail by just opening your mouth."

"What? I am not. If this Beika boy exhilarates you so much, then why don't you go there this summer break?" Hakuba Saguru retorted annoyingly making Kaito really wanted to ditch him right there and go to other place than museum just with Aoko.

"Well excuse me, I do plan to go there and spend my whole summer break with him rather than stuck here with you! But his family was on vacation to Hawaii! So I have no other choices than go to a boring place such as museum with you!"

"Oh really! If it is such a boring place, then why do you tag along then!"

Their bickering chased away all gloom in the air. Aoko really thankful for both of them despite their bickering, Aoko smiled and thought, _I'm really not going to be lonely with this bickering of them_. But set that mood aside, Aoko's head was gonna explode any moment now. The first time Aoko and Ran joined them at the park, she thought she and Ran could have a nice time playing with them. Oh how wrong she was, they bickered all day long. Making a massive headache for her! Thankfully, her wonderful cousin, Ran, was as sweet as an angel. She sat peacefully undisturbed by their bickering and even calmly asked to play together making both boys forget their bickers. _Oh, Ran-chan. I'm really going to miss you_... _Please teach me how to deal with their constant fights_...

"Stop right now! We're not gonna reach the museum at this rate!" She pulled both of them by ears and dragged them along the way.

"Ouch ouch ouch my ears!"

"Nakamori-chan, please let go of my ears"

She stomped her feet, and said, "Not gonna happen. Unless both of you promise to behave this whole day!"

A series of unexcited and hurtful _okay_ were heard, then they finally started walking to the museum.

X X X

Kaito totally didn't expect this kind of museum. Actually he just nodded his head and said whatever to Aoko when she invited him to join their trip to the museum the other day. The museum actually was not a real museum or at least it hadn't become one yet. It was an opening event filled display of things that would be placed on the museum when it opened. The museum itself was told to be opened in Osaka, not Tokyo. The opening itself was not so grand, but it sure attracted lots of people. Well, to be precise, people like Hakuba -Sherlock Homes fanatics. A second glance to his right, Hakuba was already gone. Looking at the crowd that filled the entrance, Kaito was really considering to go back to his house, pulled up a blanket and sleep, when Aoko pulled Kaito's hands to follow Hakuba's path leaving Kaito with no choice but complied to his fate.

.

.

.

.

To say Hakuba was excited was understatement. He was here one second and gone the next second. He attentively listened to the guide that explained so many Sherlock Holmes related things.

Kaito was totally completely utterly bored. And he wished it was an exaggeration. But no, he was dying to go outside, away from this place. He almost wished Hakuba was here to be cure his boredom, almost. Well at least, Hakuba could be his guinea pig of his newest prank. But, alas, Hakuba was nowhere to be seen, drowned in the crowd of Sherlockian fanatics.

_Smack_.

Someone elbowed Kaito. Kaito snapped his head to his left and he was ready to snap at whoever it was who did that until he saw Hakuba standing there next to him. Hakuba didn't even look at Kaito and still focused on taking sights of the display to the fullest.

"What the- Hakuba?! Wait, since when have you been standing here?" Rubbing his arm, Kaito growled because he definitely not in the mood to quarrel with this stupid moron detective wanna be.

"Not so loud! You're gonna disturb the guide and other visitors," Hakuba said in quiet voice. "I thought I heard you said your friend that live in Beika was a detective like me too?" Well, it was a soon to be detective to be precise.

"A detective wanna be, you mean?"

"Oh, shut it. I'm trying to be nice here for once."

Unsure of where this conversation going, Kaito raised his brows and nodded, "What of it?"

"Does he love to read books?"

"Well duh- that's all you detective do. But he has this reallyyy big library in his mansion that was full of book the last time I came there. And Shin-chan had been sitting there for a whole hour to read books and even more if I didn't nag him to go outside! I don't get how you detectives can stand still reading in such a long time."

"To justify your first statement, I would like to say no. Not all detectives like to read books. We do, read a lot, but it solely to broaden our knowledge. Set that aside, do you, by chance, know what books did he read that he engrossed as much as he did?"

"Hmm," Kaito put a finger on his chin and moved the gears in his head, trying to remember the title of the books on Shinichi's hand that one time. _I think Shin-chan also brought one during his stay at my place last winter break. What was it called again?_ _H-E-M-L-O-C-K...__Wait wait, that's not right.. Or maybe it is? Is it, though?_

"Something about hemlock.. I think?"

"As I thought. Well, as a fellow detective-"

"A detective wanna be."

"-I would recommend you to take lots of pictures here and listen well to the guide. Judging from your words about his behavior that loves to read books with the title 'hemlock' as you said-" he sneered at Kaito and put pressures on the word 'hemlock', because well, why not, "-in his massive library, your favorite friend will appreciate them."

Kaito stunned for a moment and processed Hakuba's words. "Wait, what-?"

"Oh, and no flash."

When Kaito looked up to ask Hakuba what did he mean with those words, but he was nowhere to be found. Looking for Hakuba, who supposed to be right here standing next to him just a second ago, Kaito thought about his words. Shinichi's face came to his mind and he totally missed his cute detective with blue sapphire eyes that was so captivating. He remembered that time before he and Shinichi went to Beika park during summer holiday, Shinichi sat down for an hour reading a quite difficult book. Or that other time when he saw Shinichi fell asleep on the sofa reading the very same book, but different series, while waiting for his mom done with her cooking. Scrunching his face, Kaito tried his hard to remember on what did Shinichi read.

_Shock...mores...  
__Sloshers? __Sounds like slurppies. Yum yum. Wait, I'm getting distracted here. Let's see here. I'm quite sure it related to a lock. __A lock that is slim? Hm, not quite right.  
Oh right, it started with Sheer...__ and a Lock. Then House. __A house with a sheer lock? I don't get it. Or was it a sheer lock in a house?  
__... What was it again? House? Home? More like home though, I think.  
__So, A Sheer lock's homes? That doesn't sound too difficult...  
__... Did I miss something? __What was this opening event called again?_

Kaito turned his head so fast, and looked for the event's name. Yeah, he was that bored that he even didn't put enough attention to look at the event's name.

'A STUDY OF SHERLOCK HOLMES' OPENING.

Blinking his eyes, Kaito finally found his source of energy. Fisting his hand, Kaito jumped and cheered inside. His face became so bright as he thought about Shinichi. _Shin-chan gonna loves this so much! Imagine that cute face of his lit up the moment I showed him pictures and stories of Sherlock Holmes that he loves so much!_

For the first time, Kaito really took notes of what the guide had said. He attentively listened, took notes and pictures here and there for documentation purposes that supported the guide's explanation. Kaito had never ever listened, let alone taken notes or even read an artifact's description in a museum. And thus, Aoko amused to see Kaito and Hakuba could conversed well together for a long time without starting a stupid argument-

"Hakuba, whose room is it again? The one who always spend time and stand with Sherlock Holmes."

"It's Watson! Come on, that's the basic of basic."

"Well, excuse you. This is MY first time indulging in this Sherlock Holmes world. Unlike somebody that remembers all things like fanatics he is."

-or not. Aoko sighed for the umpteenth time today. Hoping she wouldn't get any shorter by doing all of these sighs. Aoko walked towards both of them to tell them to tone down their voices because she didn't want to disturb other visitors that some of them had already started to look their way due to their not-so-quiet voices.

"Guys-"

"Shut up, Kaito. Sherlock Holmes is a genius! And let me remind you, that favorite friend of yours might as well be a fanatics of Sherlock Holmes?"

"Shushh! Quiet down! I can't hear the guide's voice!"

"You are the one who started! Oh well."

Aoko raised her brows and awed. Oh wow. They totally could tone down their arguments. Clapping inside, Aoko finally started to enjoy this event visit too. This Shinichi person must be given a trophy for being the sole reason of Hakuba and Kaito's argument stopper.

X X X

The cheerful skipping of Kaito's footsteps was heard through the hallway. It was rare to hear those cheerful footsteps coming from Kaito, seeing he loved to practice his light footwork habits into daily use. The front door was opened loudly with a following "I'm home!" coming from Kaito. He unlaced his shoes and slipped his foot to slippers.

"Oh Kai-chan! How's your day at the museum opening?" Chiaki came out from kitchen, wearing her peach apron with three carrots patch latched on its pocket. Her hair was clipped to her right side to prevent it from any demise during dinner preparation. On her hands, there was a spatula with its tip covered with honey mustard sauces.

"It's not even a museum, kaa-san. It's only an opening for a museum that will be built in Osaka near future. But still, it wasn't bad. The museum most likely held to attract people, especially Sherlock Holmes' fans, and to publicize its specialities by displaying 1:1 wax figure of Sherlock Holmes and his pal, Dr. Watson. Here look! I've taken so many notes and pictures! 'm gonna show them to Shin-chan when we meet!" Kaito excitedly showed his works to his mother. He even explained in details for each pictures that he took.

Chiaki raised her eyebrow in confusion. "I don't know that you take interest in Sherlock Holmes," As far as Chiaki knew, Kaito never ever had taken notes in museum. Even for his favorite thief, Arsène Lupin.

"Well, I do love Lupin better than Sherlock Holmes. But, I remember seeing Shin-chan's library at the mansion back then, it was full of Sherlock Holmes books! I really wanted to let Shin-chan see these! I'm sure he would like this very much!"

Seeing his only child was this excited, it amused her and made her happy at the same time. Who would have known that letting her son meet Kūdo son would made her son this happy. _How thoughtful of him. Shin-chan must be so meaningful to Kai-chan_, she thought to herself. Smiling a little bit too wide for nothing, Chiaki told Kaito to clean himself while she continue preparing their dinner. "Alright now wash up! The dinner will be ready in ten." Chiaki ruffled his hair and stood up.

"I don't see tou-chan shoes. He hasn't home yet, right? We're going to have dinner without daddy?"

"Ah. Yes, your daddy-"

"Live report on KID heist for tonight! According to his calling card that has been deciphered by the police force a week ago, it mentioned a beautiful bright Amethyst -Lover's Charm- would be displayed just today from France by a Viscountess. Hearing that, his fans has been waiting for hours and now are crowding in the front of Teikyū building and shouting for KID. The police enforcement are deadly set on trying to protect the Amethyst from the moonlight thief with a tighter security measure-" A live TV broadcasted on KID heist could be heard clearly from the living room to the front door where Kaito and his mom were standing.

"-has a quite hectic day at work today. He hasn't done with his work, so he won't be able to join us for dinner tonight." Chiaki replied with a hint of worries in her tone, while pretending like her word never cut off in between and her focus slightly shifted to the live broadcast for seconds. Though Kaito did notice the worries in her mother's reply, he didn't pry further and went to his bedroom to wash up.

X X X

_Pant. pant._

Gaps could be heard through out the silence of the midnight. Someone was standing on the roof and leaning his back on the wall while hiding his presence from his pursuers. Try as his might, he couldn't hide his blood spots that trailed behind him. The blood seeped through his blue shirt, staining his white suit. He was shot in his escape during his heist. It was inevitable. He couldn't let uninvolved officer get hurt in his mess. Though it was not completely uninvolved, seeing the officer was none other than Nakamori Ginzo, the Inspector of Police Department Division two. However, he was not supposed to entangled in his mess. Yep, his _mess_. His mess that began years ago. How could he possibly know that overhearing those conversations would lead to being haunted for the rest of his life? Those shady men in black. And gem that have the power to grant its owner immortality. A gem that shone in crimson when you put it under moonlight. He shook his head. No matter how much he thought, he couldn't find the reason to have an eternal life when all the people around you died one by one.

Another silent shot rang, giving him some senses back to reality. He really need to go back to his home. Yes, his home. A home where his son could nag him all day to teach him more magic tricks and a loving wife with a warm smile on her face every time he came home late. He couldn't give up now. Not now, not ever. He just got a tip off on the possibility of the gem whereabouts. He knew he was so near to finish this long mission. He could feel it.

It was challenging to concentrate while having a hole in his stomach and blood were dripping by seconds. Nevertheless, he tried to focus and build an escape plan in his head to both fool his pursuer and hide his tracks so his pursuer wouldn't have any idea of his civilian identity when he headed towards his home. Another minute has passed, and he was done with his escape plan. It was a risky plan and he wouldn't even sure it will success. But he needed to do this. He must. Remembering his own words to his son, 'Trust in your own ability. If you can imagine it, you can create it', he toughened his resolve. Building his confidence, he knew he would success. He put all of his trust in his own ability and skills that had never betrayed him since the day one he wore the white suit. Clenching his fist, he was ready to realize his plan when he heard someone shouted from afar, the loud voice he usually heard during his heist, Nakamori Ginzo. It was only mere seconds, but the inspector was one hundred percent sure that there was a person hiding far away that launched the bullet right to his heart. If it were not for Kid to block out the bullet, he definitely would be at the death's door now. The inspector realized that Kaito Kid has just saved his live from the bullet and he totally couldn't live up another day if he had to be indebted to his number one enemy.

"Drop your gun now!"

He could see Nakamori Ginzo and his force were aiming their guns at his pursuer, one of Snake's man, the sniper that shot a hole in his stomach. Then he saw a glint from the corner of his eyes. Snapping his head so fast, he widened his eyes when he saw another sniper was hiding at the opposite building. The other sniper aimed their guns at the inspector and his force. He could heard the siren of police car from below, indicating the Police Department Division One had arrived. But when they arrived at the scene, it would be all too late for the Division Two. He was racking his brain and forcing himself to create another plan when he heard the sound of gunshot was gradually getting further and further. He looked around and saw Jii was masquerading as the Kid himself. Using complete disguise, Jii lured the pursuer away from him. He thought he had already told him to run and hide himself because tonight's heist was quite dangerous. But alas, it seemed Jii couldn't leave him alone. And for that, he was beyond thankful. He believed in Jii's ability to deceive the pursuer and the police force was also there to help him distracting Snake's men. By now, he knew the basic Modus Operandi of Snake and his men by heart. The more people it got, the less they would act. He was ninety nine percent sure that the Snake's men would retreat in minutes of chasing the fake Kid because of numerous disruptions in their plan. The unpredictable factors of police force's action would make a great deal of witnesses, and they wouldn't allow that.

Exhaling all the oxygen that have been caught in his throat for some time now, his body could finally relaxed in relief. In silence, he slipped away from the scene.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you again for reading until the end!  
Please, wait for the next chapter! I can't write daily, but I'll try to finish as soon as I can! ^^ Don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
